


Rose's Big Day

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Juleka + Rose Forever [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Juleka and Rose are getting married.





	Rose's Big Day

Juleka was wearing a black tuxedo.

Wedding March playing as she sees Rose in her pink wedding dress.

Rose walked to Juleka.

"Dearly beloved we are gather here today of the wedding of Juleka Couffaine and Rose Lavilliant"

Alya and Marinette were crying expect for Nino and Adrien.

"Do you Juleka take Rose to be your wife"

"I do"

"Do you Rose take Juleka to be your wife"

"I do"

"Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée"

Juleka and Rose kissed as the crowd cheers.

Rose throws a bouquet.


End file.
